Lilian Voss
Lilian Voss erschien mit Patch 5.0 im Zuge der Erweiterung WoW: Mists of Pandaria als Boss in der neu-gestalteten Scholomance in den Westlichen Pestländern. Hintergrund Die untote Lilian Voss hatte ihren Vater, Hohepriester Benedictus Voss vom Scharlachroten Kreuzzug, wegen Verrats erdrosselt und war daraufhin in Raserei verfallen, die sie bis in die düsteren Flure von Scholomance geführt hatte. Statt sie zu vernichten, entschloss sich Dunkelmeister Gandling großzügigerweise, Voss zu lehren, wie sie sich ihr grausames Schicksal zueigen machen konnte. Die Wut und die Runenklingen, die sie bislang gegen die Schule gerichtet hatte, zeigten jetzt auf Gandlings Gegner. Blizzard Entertainment: Scholomance: Lilian Voss Charakter Lilian Voss ist, obwohl selbst untot, den meisten Untoten gegenüber feindlich oder ablehnend eingestellt - also auch den Verlassenen. Den Lebenden misstraut sie ebenso, da sie in ihr nach ihrer Meinung nu rnoch ein Monster sehen. Einen tiefen Hass empfindet sie gegenüber Nekromanten, die sie mit allen Mitteln bekämpft, damit nicht noch andere den Fluch des Untodes erdulden müssen. Lilians Warnschilder Lilian benutzt Warnschilder, um andere von sich fernzuhalten. Diese können als Spielzeug im Gasthaus der Garnison, wo sie als Questgeber, erscheint erworben werden. Die Warnschilder können dabei folgende Texte darstellen: *Geh weg! *Tränen voraus *Innerlich tot *Verbündete benötigt *Hilf mir! *Visionen der Angst *Bleib ruhig *Beute voraus Fähigkeiten * Phase 1: Bringt mir ihre Knochen! - Dunkelmeister Gandling wiegelt Lilian Voss gegen ihre einstigen Verbündeten auf und setzt ihre mächtigen Fähigkeiten ein, um mehr Leichen für seine teuflischen Zwecke zu sammeln. Wenn sie auch versucht, sich gegen seinen dunklen Willen zu stemmen, kann sie ihre Handlungen jetzt nicht steuern. ** Schattenklinge: Lilian fällt einen Spieler an, um diesen mit beiden Runenklingen anzugreifen und Spielercharakteren in einem Umkreis von 8 Metern Schattenschaden zuzufügen. ** Umklammerung des Todes: Lilian greift auf dunkle Mächte zurück, um Spielercharaktere zu ihrem Standort zu ziehen. ** Dunkles Flammenmeer: Beschwört regelmäßig ein dunkles Feuer am Standort des Spielercharakters, das jede halbe Sekunde Feuerschaden verursacht. * Phase 2: Eure Seele gehört mir! - Bei 60% verbleibender Gesundheit ist Lilians Wille endlich gebrochen. Dunkelmeister Gandling entreißt ihrer körperlichen Gestalt gewaltsam die Seele und befiehlt Lilians Seele dann, die Spielercharaktere anzugreifen. thumb ** Lodernde Seele: Lilians Seele lodert vor kaum beherrschtem Hass auf und fügt allen Spielercharakteren regelmäßig Feuerschaden zu. ** Entfesselte Pein: Lilians Pein wird weiter entfesselt, wenn sie Spielercharaktere im Nahkampf angreift. Mit jedem Nahkampfangriff entfesselt Lilian eine weitere Salve lodernde Seelen. Allerdings wird das Bewegungstempo von Lilians Seele deutlich verlangsamt. ** Ärger fixieren: Lilians Seele fixiert sich auf einen Spielercharakter. Sie wird nur ihn anzugreifen versuchen und ist unempfindlich gegen Spott. ** Phase 3: Ein einwandfreier Leichnam - Wenn Lilians Seele 1% Gesundheit verbleibt, verschwindet sie ins Geisterreich und kann nicht mehr angegriffen werden. Dunkelmeister Gandling belebt, was von ihrer körperlichen Gestalt übrig ist, wieder, um an der Seite von Lilians Seele zu kämpfen. Die wiederbelebte Leiche verfügt über alle Fähigkeiten, die Lilian Voss in Phase 1 verwendet hat. ** Finale: Sterbt, Nekromant!: Wenn Lilians körperlicher Gestalt nur noch 1% Gesundheit verbleibt, mobilisiert sie all ihre Stärke, um sich für einen letzten Angriff auf Dunkelmeister Gandling wieder mit ihrer Seele zu vereinen. Geschichte Schon von Kindesbeinen an wurde Lillian von ihrem Vater Hohepriester Voss zu einer Waffe gegen die Geißel ausgebildet. Dazu zählten Stealthtechniken, Kampfkunst und Magie und was sie sonst noch stärken könnte. In Tirisfal Nach ihrem Tod wurde Lillian Voss von den Val'kyr wiedererweckt. Als Abenteurer der Verlassenen auf sie zukamen, ergriff sie die Flucht. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass sie nun untot ist und, dass ihr Vater sie beschützen würde. Sie lief schreiend davon und hoffte, dass ihr Vater sie wieder zu Hause aufnehmen würde. Später wurde sie von Novizin Elreth in Todesend aufgespürt. Mit einem Handspiegel sollten Abenteurer ihr zeigen, was sie nun ist, und sie in die Reihen der Verlassenen führen. Doch erneut verleugnete sie ihren Zustand und ergriff die Flucht. Später wird sie vom Scharlachroten Kreuzzug gefangen genommen. Als ihr Vater von ihrer Gefangennahme und ihrem Untot erfährt, befiehlt er ihre Hinrichtung. Lillian wird wütend, durchdringt in lilane Flammen gehüllt die Käfigstangen und ermordet ihre ehemaligen Kameraden. Einige Zeit später endecken Helden der Horde einen verwüsteten in lilane Flammen gehüllten Turm voller toter Kreuzfahrer. Gemeinsam mit den Abenteurern nimmt sie Rache an ihrem Vater und verschwindet in der Wildnis. Im Scharlachroten Kloster Als verhüllter Kreuzfahrer getarnt dringt Lillian in das Scharlachrote Kloster ein. Sie lässt Helden die Klingen der Gesalbten bergen, damit diese Hochinquisitorin Weißsträhne töten können. Sie nimmt die Klingen an sich und verschwindet erneut. Pestländer Hochexekutor Derrington im Bollwerk lässt das Teufelssteinfeld erforschen, um zu sehen was die Scharlachroten Kreuzfahrer so treiben. Berichten zufolge wurden alle Kreuzfahrer ermordet und lilane Flammen hüllen alles ein. Scholomance Lillan Voss ist nach Scholomance gegangen um Dunkelmeister Gandling zu ermorden. Doch dieser nutzt seine nekromantischen Fähigkeiten und versucht Lillan zu kontrollieren. Sie wird von Helden schwer verwundet und die Helden sind gezwungen sie zu bekämpfen. Schwer verwundet fleht sie die Abenteurer an sie sterbend zurückzulassen, damit diese Rache nehmen können. Entwicklung WoW: Warlords of Draenor In Warlords of Draenor kann Lilian Voss als zufälliger Besucher im Gasthaus der Garnison auftauchen, wo sie heroische Dungeon-Quests für Auchindoun (Draenor) vergibt. Der Seelenschnitter Sie will nicht, dass die Abenteurer sie ansehen, doch Lilian versichert, dass sie auf derselben Seite stehen. Sie will alle Totenbeschwörer auf Draenor töten. Absolut alle. Und die Abenteurer sollen ihr dabei helfen, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Sie sollen die Seelenschnittklinge in der Hütte (Auchindoun) finden, in der sich die Totenbeschwörer wie Ratten eingenistet haben. Diese Klinge hat... spezielle Eigenschaften... die Lilian im Kampfe gegen die Untoten helfen sollen. Sie nutzt diese Klinge allerdings schon bald ab, und diese konnte aufgrund ihrer einzigartigen Eigenschaften auch nicht repariert werden. Also konnten die Abenteurer erwarten, bald wieder von Lilian zu hören... Als Belohung erhalten die Helden "Lilians Warnschild". Seelenschnitzerin Voss Einige Zeit später tauchte Lilian Voss erneut im Gasthaus der Garnison auf und sprach die Abenteurer an, die die Klinge für sie gefunden hatten. Lilian brauchte erneut ihre Hilfe. Die Klinge hatte wunderbar funktioniert und ihr dabei geholfen, die gequälten Untoten aus dieser Welt zu schneiden. Ihre Schreie waren Musik in Lilians Ohren. Die Seelenschnittklinge konnte jedoch nicht repariert werden, da sie zum Teil mit Geistenergie verwoben war, aus der sie jedes Mal, wenn eine Seele befreit wurde, schöpfte. Daher brauchte Lilian noch eine Klinge, es waren nämlich nach wie vor finstere Mächte am Werk, die Geister erweckten und sie umwandelten. Zum Abschluss gackerte sie irre: „Kleine Seelen, es wird Zeit, in die verschlungene Finsternis zurückzukehren.“ WoW: Legion Seit WoW: Legion-Patch 7.2 kann Lilian Voss von Schurken der Horde im Rahmen ihrer Klassenkampagne bei den Legionsrichtern als Champion der Halle der Schatten rekrutiert werden. Sie ist ab Stufe 110 verfügbar und zählt als Täuschungsschurke. Ihr Allianz-Gegenstück ist Prinzessin Tess Graumähne. Quest 110: Champion: Lilian Voss WoW: Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth gehört Lilian Voss zu der schlagkräftigen Truppe von Champions, die die Abenteurer für die Kriegskampagne rekrutieren, um die Missionspläne der Horde auszuführen. Sie hatte sich mit der Horde engagiert und brannte darauf, den Kul Tiranern zu zeigen, was es bedeutete, sich die Horde zum Feind zu machen. Anscheinend hatten Lilians Fertigkeiten die Aufmerksamkeit der Mächtigen erregt. Sie wurde gewissermaßen "rekrutiert". Die Champions verstanden hoffentlich, was sie damit meinte. Trotz ihres Berufes gehörte die Subtilität nicht zu Lilians Stärken. Aber dennoch erkannte sie eine Gelegenheit, wenn sie eine sah. Sie musste kein Prophet sein, um zu erkennen, dass Sylvanas diesen Krieg dazu nutzen würde, noch mehr Verlassene in diese Welt zu bringen. Lilians eigene Verwandlung war... schwierig. Sie musste viel verarbeiten... hatte viele Rechnungen zu begleichen. Sie hatte nicht alles davon hinter sich gelassen. Aber Lilian verspürte auch ein gewisses Verantwortungsgefühl, den frisch erweckten dabei zu helfen, sich mit ihrer Situation zurechtzufinden. Sie konnte ihnen vielleicht die Schmerzen ersparen, die sie selbst ertragen musste. Als Lilian noch lebte, wurde ihr der Hass auf die Untoten anerzogen. Sie wurde dazu ausgebildet, sie zu vernichten. Und als sie dann eine Verlassene wurde, hasste sie sich vor allem selbst. Doch nun erkannte Lilian, dass es die Allianz war, die diesen Hass nährte. De Königreiche der Menschen verabscheuten ihre einstigen Brüder und Schwestern, weils sie sie daran erinnerten, was sich unter der fleischlichen Fassade verbarg. Es wurde Zeit, ihren Kreislauf des Hasses zu durchbrechen. Die Allianz verdiente es, zu fallen. Aussage: Lilian Voss. Zone: Baumfallaußenposten, Tiragardesund (20.08.2018) Champion: Lilian Voss Nachdem Lilian in der Kriegskampagne der Horde geraume Zeit an der Seite der Abenteurer gekämpft hatte, sah sie mit eigenen Augen, dass die Horde vor nichts zurückschreckte, wenn es darum ging, zu gewinnen. Das mochte zwar nicht immer schön sein, aber am Ende gewannen sie die Oberhand gewonnen. Lilian war gespannt, zu sehen, was Sylvanas als nächstes tat. Und sie war auch gespannt darauf, die Abenteurer zu beobachten. Da sie diese als ehrenhaft betrachtete, wollte sie diesen Kampf an ihrer Seite fortzusetzen. Quest 110: Champion: Lilian Voss Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth Mit dem Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth macht sich Lilian daran, ein neues Oberhaupt für die Verlassenen finden und wendet sich dabei an Calia Menethil und Derek Prachtmeer. Wowhead: Das Schicksal der Führung der Verlassenen in Patch 8.3. (08.10.2019) Galerie Lilian Voss.jpg|In der Scholomance Lilian Voss Champion 2017-06-20.jpg|Als Champion der Halle der Schatten (Legion) Lilian Voss Champion 2019-04-03.jpg|Als Champion der Kriegskampagne (Battle for Azeroth) Quellen Kategorie:Scholomance NSC Kategorie:Untoter NSC Kategorie:Garnison NSC Kategorie:Untoter Schurke NSC Kategorie:Schurke NSC Kategorie:Halle der Schatten